


Runaway Skeleton!

by Ghostly_Tales101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? person, Fights, I Tried, M/M, Runaway, Snow Storm, Yelling, first fic, more tags will come as i go, other things, sfw, theres a point of view in here i think, this is going downhill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Tales101/pseuds/Ghostly_Tales101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Sans, Papyrus decides to runaway into the woods, the question is...can he survive whats coming as the mother of all snow storms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Skeleton!

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic and it sucks and no there is no sin god damn it...

~~~~~~~~~~

Our story begins with a small 8 year old skeleton named Papyrus. He was staring at the window to the outside of Snowdin excitedly waiting for his big bro Sans to come home. Papyrus is always home alone when Sans goes to his job(s) but he didn't mind as long as he is a good little skeleton. Its been 2 years now without a babysitter and Papyrus knows Sans can trust him completely. He wanted to celebrate this accomplishment but...how? Spaghetti of Coarse! but wait...he can't cook without Sans supervision but he was determined to and besides he doesn't need him he can take care of himself. Without second thoughts he ran into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tired and hungry for some ketchup Sans couldn't wait to get home to sleep but most importantly to see his baby bro. Ever since Papyrus ask Sans he doesn't need a babysitter anymore and can take care of himself, at first Sans wasn't sure but with some thinking and lots of begging from Papyrus he finally agree. 2 years later he can finally truly agree that Papyrus is growi-...

~~~~~~~~~~~

BURNING!!!

FIRE!!!

SMOKE!!!

Screams can be heard from the outside as Papyrus huddle at the corner scared and crying. He just left for a minute and when he came back a fire broke out. He tried to put it out but it got worse and soon he was trapped in the kitchen.

was this the end...

is he going to die...

he didn't even get to say goodbye to...

"SANS!!!"

he passed out from breathing the smoke (even though skeletons don't need to breath)the fire draws near as burns formed in his clothes and bones.  
...  
A jolt of pain woke Papyrus up as he cried out. His left arm was bandage up, from what he can tell he got a burn mark there. He was rested in his race car bed as he heard noses from downstairs, he knew he was in big trouble now. He left his room and down the stairs to the living room, to his right was the kitchen entrance all boarded up with burn marks seen around the door, the kitchen was no more. "Why are you up, you should be resting" Papyrus jump a bit when he heard Sans voice but he calm down a bit and spoke. "I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FIRE" Sans got closer to him his expression was a disappointing look. "I put it out with and found you huddle in a corner" tears form in his eyes. "I thought I lost you...I thought I would find your dust, but I was relieve to find you in one piece" Sans took Papyrus hand and lead him to the couch to sit. His expression went from sad to serious. "Papyrus I trusted you until today, I am very disappointed in you, and from that you are grounded for a week no TV and no spaghetti" and with that Papyrus started to cry, kicking his legs up and trying to hit Sans with his good arm. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH NOW" Sans grabs Papyrus good arm "We lost all our food and I don't have enough money to cover the damage you made!" that made Papyrus cry more. "besides I called the babysitter to take care of you tomorrow and everyday till you are older" Papyrus stopped crying and looked at sans with anger "I AM OLDER YOU JUST DON'T TRUST ME" Sans got angry as well "with that attitude, your being a complete baby bones" he said "I don't think your ready to take care of yourself" Papyrus was in rage "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, I DON'T NEED ANYONE..." he ran upstairs to his room "...AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" with that he slam the door shut and locked it, he went towards his bed and cried till he fell asleep but before that he spoke...

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER"

**Author's Note:**

> how sad :(  
> I apologize that this is short hopefully I will make this  
> longer and better in the future until then bye.


End file.
